kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Ammon11110
08:45, June 23, 2010 (UTC)}} 08:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC)}} Three warnings means a ban. Please stop, you are being disruptive. 08:56, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Dude, stop uploading all those Disney pictures! None of the images are from KH and many of the characters in the images have never appeared in KH. - JTD95 09:26, June 23, 2010 (UTC) }} You now have three warnings. Doesn't that mean your banned? - JTD95 15:03, June 23, 2010 (UTC) Re:HEY Just curious Behold }} Re:Assistance }|— }}} |text= Hey, did you need help with talk bubbles? Just wondering. I'm RoxasXIIILK or Joey by the way. }} }|— }}} |text= Yes sir! I can totally help you out! What would you like to know? Btw my names Joey nice to meet you! And thank you for the complement iv been working hard on it!!! =D }} }|— }}} |text= Well I'll be happy to help in anyway I can! What would you like exactly? }} }|— }}} |text= No Problem at all dude! I love helping people! Just member if u ever need anything I'll be very happy to see what I can do! Also a talk bubble usualy has 2 quotes. I love that quote by the way but we need 1 more. I'm sure u can think of one from Sora's arsenal of quotes right :). And as for the rest of the bubble what colors u want? and u want anything fancy like I hav on mine? }} }|— }}} |text= Alright. So is there going to be a mood scheme to your bubbles? if so that might be something you want to keep in mind. Another good quote of Sora's is the quote about his friends being his power... bunch more. And you no, I can put basicaly any image you want in these talk bubbles so r u sure u want the same keyblade pix that I hav? Do you have like a fav keyblade? Basicaly anything goes with these things. Iv learned how to do soooo much....and it only took me a few day which Im SOOO proud of. But just remember no restrictions :). }} }|— }}} |text= I just found all the talk sprites for the gameboy version. If u want I could make a complete set for you. }} }|— }}} |text= Then consider it done! So u want them all the same color and same gadgets right? So I'm guessing your fav character is Sora? However I will ask if u would could get the quotes u want ;) }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Normal ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Content ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Sad ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Happy 1 ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Happy 2 ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Happy 3 ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Angry 1 ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Angry 2 ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= Angry 3‎ ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Annoyed ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Surprized ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Stunned ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= ‎ Tired ‎ }} }|— }}} |text= How do these look? I can add more stuff if you want. As for the quotes, when the actual bubble itself is all set I can start poppin em in. If you want to get rid of any of these just say so. }} }|— }}} |text= Alright. So what are we gunna do? Am I takin any off, adding more to em, or leavin em as is and popping quotes it? }} }|— }}} |text= If you want me to do em for ya I'll gladly do so. But if you choose to try urself I can talk you through it. How about that? }} }|— }}} |text= Haha alright sounds good! And if you need anything else just tell me. I'll be happy to help. By the way you have a pretty well informed page there yourself. I'm lookin forward to seeing those bubbles done =D. Hope you enjoy em! }} }|— }}} |text= Really Bud no problem, anytime really! Never think twice about asking me for anything. As I've said a billion times always happy to =D }} Hey! }|— }}} |text= Hey! wow they look really good dude! File:OathOblivTalkPic.png]] }} }|— }}} |text= Very nice Ammon the yellow goes good with the crowns! Do you know how to put quotations around quotes so they show up? }} Hey Ammon just to inform you the soul eater has been informed a keyblade just dont mess with it, by the way I am BlazeCannon15 just call me Blaze--BlazeCannon15 01:30, November 13, 2010 (UTC) }|— }}} |text= Haha I see you already have the hang of this eh. Well its not that hard what me to show you? But really dude then look good. }} }|— }}} |text= No Problem at all! }} }|— }}} |text= There you go! All Quotified and ready for action! }} }|— }}} |text= Yep thats it haha. Btw r u gunna do anything other than "..." for ur sad bubble? ANd Thanks for putting me as a friend, if u look on my page you'll see I returned the favor }} }|— }}} |text= Hey Ammon how do you like my new talk bubble I made? }} }|— }}} |text= Yes it is haha he is my second fav after all and y thank you haha. }} }|— }}} |text= OMG thats awsome lol! So you like the Org 2? }} }|— }}} |text= Yea they are total awsomeness! You hav a favorite? }} }|— }}} |text= Lol tru and you obviously no who mine is lol. File:OathOblivTalkPic.png]] }} }|— }}} |text= Ok I'll ttyl dude later! Just put sumin on my talk page if you want and I'll get back to ya. File:OathOblivTalkPic.png]] }} }|— }}} |text= Hey Buddy! Well I went to bed ;) haha I see you've been quite the busy person! AWSOME organization bubbles very impressive. }} re:roxasxiiilk yes i do. hes one of my besties! sorry for the late response. it wasnt showing someone had messaged me. --I'm so bored 13:17, November 13, 2010 (UTC) I am always bored! Always. --I'm so bored 21:31, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Hiya }|— }}} |text= Hey Pal I see you met my friend RL =D Awesome new Organization Talk Bubbles. You make em? I made a ton of new Ven bubbles =D You like? }} }|— }}} |text= It's quite alright haha where do you live? And Right?! What grade r u? I'm a Jr in High school. But since I'm a transfur to my school as of last year I hav to take an Algebra 2 class with all freshmin hahaha! I can't stand math and never will. And VERY impressive dude I'm impressed haha. Can I make one suggestion tho? }} }|— }}} |text= WHOA so your like older than me hahaha that cool dude. Is new zealand like part of Autrailia or is it its own place entirely? How old r u? Im 16. I do not want to go to colledge Id b happy to stay a kid my whole life hahaha. If I may make a duggestion that on those talk bubbles if u make the weapons about the same size as the text youll hav smaller gaps. and perhaps ull want to get another Chakram pic since the backround hasnt been removed. perhaps you should point that out to a user named Soxra. He says he is removing white backround from pix. but still they look really good for your first ones without help! }}